This invention relates to new 3-benzhydryl-and 3-cinnamyl-3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane compounds and their salts, to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, and to a method and intermediate products for producing such compounds.
West German No. DE-OS 26 58 558 discloses 3-alkanoyl- and 3-aroyl-3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane compounds having analgesic activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,449 discloses 3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane derivatives substituted in the 3- and 7- positions by alkyl or phenylalkyl groups and having antiarrhythmic properties. 7-Benzyl-3-phenylalkyl-3,7-diazabicyclo-[3,3,1]nonane derivatives, likewise having antiarrhythmic activity, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,935. Additional 3,7-diazabicyco[3,3,1]nonane derivatives with antiarrhythmic properties are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,112.